Echo's song
by cattycat88
Summary: Echo was a water fairy in greek mythology. She was cursed to only repeat the last few words others say. She was in love with Narcissus, a handsome boy who fell in love with his own reflection in the water. Now, this is a greek mythology/Les Mis cross over, and I'm proud to present my version of Echo's song.


Echo's song

By: cattycat88

 **Note: I don't own Les Mis, and I don't own the original mythology.**

 _Echo was a water fairy in greek mythology. She was cursed to only repeat the last few words others say. She was in love with Narcissus, a handsome boy who fell in love with his own reflection in the water. Now, this is a greek mythology/Les Mis cross over, and I'm proud to present my version of Echo's song._

Eponine's POV:

One cannot love too deeply.

Love is my passion, my everything, my sole reason to live.

And even though I knew we can never be together—I am content with being by his side.

Oh, how beautiful he is.

Those who were shallow loved his figure. I wouldn't deny the facts that his lips are as red as the berries I kiss ripe in autumn; his skin smooth as still waters. His hair is the colour of hazelnuts, and in his eyes, I drown. I love to look at him, at his deep, dark eyes. I couldn't tell if they are black or amber, because they are always looking down, full of sadness. I couldn't understand it, but I would give anything to make it go away.

And now here he is again, staring at my little pond. Ever since he came here, my pond always flickers gold. That's because he's always looking at his maid—He is a devoted lover.

"Sir Marius." I splash, and little drops of water broke his moaning. I made sure that my reeds are green, little fishes lively—As long as I'm here to guard them, they shall be evergreen.

"Eponine, you are ruining the whole image. Now I can't see Cosette's face. " He sounds a bit irritated, so I hold my breath, and the water stills.

"Sir, do you really love her?" I slip into the bottom of the pond, staring at him. I am a water nymph, after all, I consider my look appealing as well. "But she brings you nothing but agony! Come, my fair Sir Marius, why don't you join me in the pond? Today is extremely hot indeed." I blink, as my fishes swim convincingly around me.

"'Ponine, please." He shuts his eyes, "I'm forgetting how she looks. "

"Oh, that's not possible! "I jest—He's been here forever! How could he not remember—Even I remember! The golden locks, the ice blue eyes and rosy little cheeks—A classic mortal! What's so beautiful about not being a part of nature itself?

"Eponine, please leave me alone." His voice quivers, as if his life is being taken away. I dare not speak more, so I simply sit beside him—He never notices I'm there.

Soon the sun faded, and he finally closes his eyes and falls asleep. I've always loved this moment when I can pretend that we just spent the day together—He talked, to me instead of to himself; he told tales that I never knew about. How come it's never true? How come she's got all his love, and she's not even here?

Why can't I be that girl? I mean, he is simply in love with her looks,not her soul…

So what if…I changed?

It's _very_ risky, I tell myself. And if it doesn't work, I will be doomed. My days will end and I will be sent to that place with no wind and light. That's horrifying just to think of.

But his life will end as well. That means the someday, I would have to see him go.

I dare not to think of it. Maybe I don't know much, but I know for sure that when he dies, my own life will end with it. I love him, I live with him. I have no choice, because I'm born to love him, even if it's the last thing I do.

It's my destiny.

I believe so.

I know so.

"I pray for Cosette's appearance." He can't hear me, he is sound asleep. "I will pay with my nymph's life, for nothing but the look of his lover."

For a minute I fear the my prayers has gone unheard. My heart pounds, but I don't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Are you sure, little darling? "Hera's voice rings in my head, teasing.

And the words flow out of my mouth like a clear stream.

"I love him, I swear by the sky, the sea and the land."

* * *

I'm changing. I feel like I'm filled with earth, so heavy that I can't breathe. My trees, my pond no longer speak to me, instead they start to fade away. My flowers wither, my fishes flip with horror—But I can't save them now—I can't even cry.

With the last bit of water, I managed to see myself. My body is glowing softly, as if I'm surrounded by a thousand fireflies. My hair flickers as sunlight, my eyes watery as my pond. I'm not naked—thank goodness—I'm wearing a rosy gown. But It's so heavy on me—So heavy that it bounds to the ground.

But now no one can ever tell us apart. Her—My lashes are long, cheeks red, and nothing could give away the fact that I'm suffering. I'm sweet, fair—and I look joyful. I can't cry, my eyes are dry, and my lips form the most perfect little curl. All I could do is look at everything I ever owned die in front of me, and smile—I'm guessing very beautifully.

I loath this body, I almost want to tear my face up—But I can't. I have to fulfill this.

And with love, nothing can hurt me.

He's finally going to love me.

Finally.

"Sir Marius?"

His breath suddenly stops. And in a minute, he opened his eyes.

My day is finally here! He is looking at me—Me! The way he looks at me, it's like he's trying to melt me with his sight. I see tears forming in his eyes—Is he crying? Does he feel the rush, the passion that almost bursts out of his lungs, the joy that makes him feel like he can fly ? I feel flames. They have rested in me long enough, and now they ablaze. I see future in his eyes. I see us getting married, bearing children, and live—He is crying! He is trembling, having a hard time believing what he is seeing—And he is approaching to me. I run to him. He holds up my hand, as if he's trying to convince him self—And then he embraced me. He held me so close that I feel my ribs crashing—but I don't care. He loves me! He loves me so much that he won't let me go! He is _afraid_ of losing me!

If I hadn't changed into this figure, I'm going to cry so hard. Happiness grows inside me, all I want to do is scream.

"···Cosette?"

···What?

That's not my name.

"Cosette." His voice is so soft, yet that's enough to break me.

It hurts. That's all I know—It hurts. I don't know if it's because he's holding me too close, but I just can't breathe. My lungs are so tight, not drawing any bit of air, and my heart throbs. I can't stop it—His hoarse voice repeats that name, that name which is not mine. Why? Why her? Why isn't it· · ·

Me？

Something incredibly warm hits my arm.

Tears.

My tears.

Just when I thought I couldn't bear it anymore, my body lightens up again. I'm full of light, devouring into pieces.

"I love you." I hear him say.

It took all the strength in me to murmur it back: "I love you." It's still so simple, even though my voice is disappearing.

He lets go of me and holds up my chin—So close that I fear he might see through my disguise. He holds me like I'm the most precious jewel in the world, then he pulls me against lips. My heart pounds like a hummingbird, it almost bursts out of my chest.

I can feel his warmth, his breath, but not the tender pressure I was expecting.

"Cosette?" He looks at me, confused. As soon as his word drops, I feel that tear in my body again. This time, it feels like death itself. What is this? Is this my price to pay?

"Cosette?" This name burns in my throat, It's still her name.

Because the one he's kissing isn't me, it's Cosette.

It doesn't matter who I am.

I'm just someone else than Cosette· · ·To him, that's all that mattered.

I'm nothing but her reflection.

An echo.

I'm nothing but an echo.

My sanity is returning to me, but my flesh is disappearing. I'm floating away from my pond, my trees, and him. But all of a sudden I couldn't see his face clearly—It's too far away. I try to yell, but he did not reply, and my sound echoed through the air.

I love you···love you· · ·you.

-fin


End file.
